She Don't Love You She's Just Lonely
by Hazeldapple
Summary: All she ever wanted was to be loved. But apparently that was too much to ask for.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blood Is Thicker Than Water

* * *

" _ **The heart was made to be broken," -Oscar Wilde**_

 _Every day, I have to live with the fact that I'm not good enough._

 _That I will never be good enough._

 _For anybody._

 _Ever._

 _Sometimes._

 _I wish I could love._

 _And it would be returned._

 _But I could keep wishing forever._

 _And everything would still be the same._

 _She always said to me wishing would break you._

 _But I never believed it, I didn't want to._

 _And now I know that it's true._

 _Everything will be ok._

 _Wish upon a star._

 _Fox Dung to that._

 _~.~_

The sun was setting steadily over the forest territory that the mighty four clans called home. Cats were retreating to their dens for the night, sharing tongues and prey, or trying to catch one last mouse before the sun vanished and darkness blanketed the sky. Light winds blew calmly, matching the serenity of the cats around the lake. It was Newleaf after all, and cats were getting plump on what StarClan had to offer them after a harsh Leafbare. All was peaceful, all was calm.

~.~

Ashflame trotted across camp nimbly. Night had fallen, but she had just made it back from a solo hunt. Hunting at night was one of her favorite things to do, and she had managed to be lucky, catching a mouse and two voles. She deposited her catch onto the fresh kill pile, smiling, and skipped out of camp again to make dirt.

However, another cat noticed this, and narrowing his eyes to slits padded out of his den after her. He approached on her quickly, and stopped her to talk. He had noticed that she had been out of camp the past nights a lot lately, about four times in the past quarter-moon, which normally wasn't allowed under his rule. He wanted to know what was up.

"Ashflame," he meowed curtly, dipping his head to the young she-cat. "Can we talk?"

She looked puzzled, but replied politely. "Sure Oakstar. What's on your mind?"

"Right this way," he motioned with his tail to a small clump of trees that were protected by the wind.

They sat down, and Oakstar wasted no time before diving into the question he had for daughter. He cleared his throat a couple times, trying to add dramatic effect. But Ashflame just looked awkward. "Ashflame," he began. "Why have you been sneaking out of camp lately at night so often?"

Ashflame met her father's eyes confidently with an ice hard stare. "I've been hunting for my clan," she snapped. "Feeding the elders and queens, helping my clan is not considered _sneaking._ " The fur on the back of her neck was starting to stand up. "All you want to do is start drama. But can't I have a little peace and down time to myself while fulfilling my duties to ThunderClan, father? Is that a sin StarClan would frown upon?"

Oakstar opened his mouth to obligate, but realized his daughter had a point and had already gotten up to leave. Stalking off, Ashflame left her father sitting in the middle of the forest with his unspoken words.

 _For StarClan's sake, just because he's leader now doesn't mean Oakstar can get all up in my business._ Ashflame thought bitterly. _He has his own life, I have mine._

On her way back to camp, Ashflame slipped into the dirtplace and did her business. But before heading back to camp, she remembered that Willowoak needed some new moss for her nest. Her kits were due in about a quarter-moon, and she had just moved into the nursery heavily expecting Pinenose's kits. So, Ashflame easily found some moss clumped by a birch tree, and with a decent wad in her jaws, headed to the nursery.

She wasn't sure if Willowoak was awake or not, so she slowly peeked her head in. But the nursery was alive as ever. Mossybranch's kits scrambled and tussled with each other all over, and it the back she saw Willowoak gossiping with Furzethorn, whose kits were nearly apprentices. Ashflame made her way around the scampering kits to Wilowoak.

"Hello Willowoak," Ashflame purred. "I brought you some moss."

Willowoak blinked at her with sympathetic eyes. "StarClan bless her heart," she murmured to Furzethorn. "That's so kind darling. Thank you. And that's an apprentice job too!"

"I know," Ashflame admitted. "But I figured you could use it."

Willowoak purred.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you and Furzethorn to talking. Call me if you need anything,"

The queen sighed. "Ashflame, you're so sweet. You know, I could see you in here some day, raising kits of your own. You'd be a great mother." She commented light heartedly.

At the mention of kits, Ashflame began to bristle. Although she tried to not let it show, she could tell it did. She gave Willowoak a tight smile before padding out of the nursery quickly, wanting to get out before she burst. She heard Furzethorn mutter something like "emotional she-cat," before she left though, and that didn't do much to help her unbalanced mood. Ashflame sat in the middle of camp, recollecting herself before somberly walking into the warriors den. She collapsed into her nest and tried to block out the memories. But they came flooding back as strong as ever. Like a river, they were trying to urge on the tears to come, to break the wall and stream down her cheeks. _I can't do this anymore. Why doesn't anybody love me? Why? Am I ugly?_

 _Ryewhisker did._

 _I don't want to think about Ryewhisker!_

 _But you're thinking about him right now._

 _Shut up!_

 _We're the same person! How can I shut up? I'm you!_

 _Fair enough._

Ashflame argued with herself for a while longer before she thought of her memories again. She let out a soft wail as the memories played over uncontrollably, like a movie, in her head.

~.~

 _Ashpaw bounded out of the apprentice's den, excited for another free day. I hope I'll see him again! She thought. Ryepaw was the tom she was thinking about. Handsome Ryepaw…_

 _Ryepaw was in her dreams, her thoughts, and basically on her mind every second of everyday. She had had feelings for him since kithood, but had always kept them a secret. Nobody knew about them except for her sister Dewpaw._

 _But that changes today, she bubbled in her mind. I have to tell him. I have to._

 _So Ashpaw set out to find Ryepaw and found him sharing a piece of prey with his brother Ripplepaw under the shade of a young pine tree. She approached him somewhat confident, but also really nervous because she was scared of what he would say._

" _Ryepaw?" Ashpaw had said, her voice wavering. "Can I talk to you in private?"_

 _Ryepaw looked a bit taken back but agreed. Ripplepaw gave him a teasing shove toward the she-cat and Ryepaw cuffed him playfully over the ear. Ryepaw and Ashpaw walked out the entrance of camp, side by side, but they both kept their distance._

" _So, Ryepaw," Ashpaw stopped in the middle of the path suddenly. "I have something to tell you," she continued slowly._

 _Ryepaw's ears pricked with curiosity. "Go on," he encouraged her._

" _I love you," Ashpaw blurted. "I think about you all the time, and I've loved you since we were kits. Just thinking about you makes me happy and seeing your face makes me feel a spark of magic. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I love you Ryepaw, I love you,"_

 _Ryepaw said nothing but he moved closer and so that their pelts touched. He licked her soothingly over the ears that sent ripples of pleasure through her. It felt so good… Oh my StarClan! He loves me! Ryepaw loves me!_

 _And then it ended._

" _Ashpaw, I, I'm really sorry, but I, I don't love you," Ryepaw murmured. "I really like being your friend and everything, but I just don't see us like that. Please, I'm really sorry, it's nothing personal, but I love Honeypaw."_

 _Ashpaw's heart literally broke into a thousand pieces, like Ryepaw took a leaf and ripped it into shreds. No, no, no, she thought as she almost broke down crying right then. He can't love her, he loves me…_

" _Fine!" Ashpaw spat in his face so that he recoiled. "Go be mates with miss perfect Honeypaw! See what I care! I hate you Ryepaw! I hate you!" As soon as she said it, she almost regretted it. Almost. But she thought Ryepaw deserved it for breaking her heart._

 _And Honeypaw's my friend... Ashpaw thought angrily. Not my best friend, but I still really like her. And she's nice._

 _They go perfect together…_

 _They look like they were meant to be…_

 _Like they were written in the stars…_

 _Honey and Rye…_

 _Without Ash._

 _With that, Ashpaw ran away, the tears running so fast they blinded her and snot filled her nose so that she was literally breathing in mucus. It became stuck in her throat like a lodged piece of fresh-kill, and she had to stop and catch her breath. She just remembered curling up against that oak tree shielding her soul from the leaffall winds that would chill her heart til it was black. The last thought that ran through her mind before she fell asleep was this;_

 _You will never be good enough._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Poor Ashpaw, lol. XD Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you like this story, remember to follow and if I'm lucky I'll get some favs! Love y'all and don't forget to review! :D**

 **Also, I wanted to thank Fires of Dawn for the idea. She didn't give it to me, but I was looking for a plot idea and I found it in her story** _ **An Unrequited Love.**_ **So thank you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! I really appreciate them, and hope you love this chapter Waterpool *wink wink*.**

" _Isn't it ironic? We ignore the ones who adore us, adore the ones who ignore us, love the ones who hurt us, and hurt the ones that love us," -Unknown_

~.~

 _It was him and me, we were the only ones in the world. Standing on top of Sunning Rocks watching the sun set over the endless moors of WindClan. He nuzzled me, and I returned it back with just as much passion. His deep voice telling me how much I meant to him, and I knew he would always love me with the power of StarClan themselves. It was perfect, the sun was shining and the air was warm, and nobody could ever see us here, sharing this romantic moment. They would find out soon enough. But first I had to tell him._

" _Applewhisp, can I tell you something?" I whispered into his ear._

" _Of course my love," he murmured back, and took my tail and curled it with his. "Anything,"_

" _I can't believe this, but I'm expecting your kits. Fallowfeather told me so yesterday,"_

 _His eyes glowed with so much excitement that I thought he might burst. "Oh, Ashflame," he purred loudly. "This is wonderful!"_

" _I wonder what their names will be." I said._

" _We could think of some now," Applewhisp suggested._

" _Or we could enjoy this moment now," I met his golden eyes dreamily. "And think about that later,"_

" _Whatever you want," he replied romanticly. And I knew he would be my Applewhisp forever._

 _Oh how I was so wrong._

 _~.~_

"Ashflame! Ashflame! Wake up!" A voice urged and Ashflame felt a paw prodding her. "You're on dawn patrol! And you're late!"

Still enjoying her sacred dream, Ashflame murmured some words sleepily before blinking open her tired eyes to find herself face-to-face with her sister Dewflight. _How funny,_ Ashflame thought sarcastically. _That it could have been anybody else. But it had to be you._

"What do you want?" Ashflame muttered to Dewflight. "I was actually having a good dream."

"I'm sorry," Dewflight murmured gently. "But Oakstar asked Swirltail to put you on dawn patrol,"

Ashflame scowled. _He probably did that on purpose._ She thought. _But unluckily for him, I love dawn patrol. Just not with my sister, Applewhisp's new mate._

Ashflame finally accepted that she would have to get up anyways, and she didn't really feel like being difficult at that moment. Pushing her way through the lichen that covered the warrior's den, she stepped out into the camp clearing where the rest of the patrol stood, waiting expectantly.

"Are we ready to go now?" Petalbreeze, the leader of the patrol asked.

Yawning, Ashflame nodded.

"Well then let's go! Those borders aren't going to mark themselves." And with a flick of her tawny tail, the rest of the patrol that consisted of Phesantfeather, Jumpbranch, Firepaw, Dewflight and Applewhisp followed. Ashflame's heart sank. She would be on patrol with her ex-mate. Well, they weren't ever technically mates….

It pained her even more when they started walking and Applewhisp curled his tail with Dewflight's just as he had in Ashflame's dream minutes before. She purred, and they started walking even closer together. The sight made Ashflame sick. And she couldn't help but wonder if he really loved Dewflight, or if he loved her.

 _He did love me, but maybe that love has faded now,_ Ashflame thought. _I wouldn't be surprised, just maybe hurt. And angry._

 _Once upon a time, he did love me. We were perfect together, and he loved me after Ryewhisker rejected me. He found me after I became depressed because of Ryewhisker. He loved he, and he didn't care that I had loved another. All he wanted to do was make me love_ him. Ashflame tried not to remember their times together, but she had a really bad time blocking out memories. They came back anyways. _StarClan why?_ She moaned as she saw the images that flipped through her mind.

 _Flip._ The night after Ryewhisker rejected her, Applewhisp (Applepaw then) came to sit by her and just comfort her. It was a lovely night.

 _Flip._ Applepaw and her ran through the forests, chasing after a squirrel that Ashpaw accidentally scared. Applepaw caught it and gave it to her, because she had less prey than him.

 _Flip._ Applepaw had found a water lily by the edge of the river and brought it back to her.

 _Flip._ The night he told her he liked her, as more than friends.

 _Flip._ The day Oakstar told Fallowfeather he had a vision. That Applepaw and Dewpaw were meant to be together. Not Ashpaw and Applepaw. He had forced them to separate and for Applepaw to be mates with her sister.

Ashflame hated the last part the most of all. Applewhisp and her really were in love. They planned on becoming mates as soon as they became warriors. _I swear my father made up the 'vision' because he had something against me. StarClan never in the course of history has ever made two cats deep in love split up._

But the question that haunted her mind was simple; What did she do that made him hate his own daughter so much that he broke her up from her true love? The question chilled Ashflame to the bone, and had always hated her father for it, staying as far away from him as possible.

Ashflame sighed. _I really know its not Dewflight's fault, but how does everyone except me just to forget about him all together? How does everyone except me to just shrug it off? And how could I not be angry at her when I see her mooning with him when he used to be mine?_

"Ashflame!" She heard Jumpbranch hiss at her. "Pay attention, you almost walked into that tree!"

Looking up, she realized that there was a huge oak tree about a mouse length in front of her nose. She flattened her ears to her head in embarrassment as they continued patrolling. At least neither Jumpbranch or Petalbreeze looked irritated. She heard a little chuckle from Firepaw near the back of the group, but Phesantfeather shot her a look that read 'shut up'. Firepaw remained silent for the rest of the walk until they reached the border.

Today, the ThunderClan cats were patrolling the ShadowClan border. Rarely ever did they have a problem with ShadowClan, since they were over on the other side of the thunderpath, but they did it just to be safe. Phesantfeather and Petalbreeze started marking immediately, and the others join in as well. It was easy, and in no time, the patrol was done. They trotted back happily, and Applewhisp piped up and suggested the group go hunt. Petalbreeze took this in, and decided that they could stop and rest. Firepaw and Phesantfeather paired up, So did Jumpbranch and Petalbreeze, so that left Ashflame, Dewflight and Applewhisp. Ashflame assumed that Dewflight and Applewhisp would pair up, so she starting stalking away. But she was surprised when she felt a light paw suddenly appear on her back. She turned around to see who it was.

Dewflight stood there, a little shy, before saying. "Ashflame, I-I know we really haven't been on the best of terms lately...but I was wondering if maybe you'd want to hunt with me."

Ashflame stared at her, her eyes softening. _It wasn't her fault._ She reminded herself. _It wasn't her fault._ "Sure," Ashflame nodded to her sister. "Where do you want to go?"

Dewflight perked up. "I don't care, you can choose!" She said, her eyes fluttering with happiness. Ashflame suddenly realized how unfair she had been to her these past moons. Dewflight looked so happy to hunt with her, and involuntarily, Ashflame said;

"I'm sorry."

Dewflight cocked her head at her sister like she'd gone crazy. "For what?"

"For holding this grudge against you. I know if you had a choice, you would have never stolen Applewhisp from me."

Dewflight blinked a couple times before narrowing her eyes. "Oh no Ashflame. I had loved him all along. I just saw that y'all were getting more serious and…so I…well..."

Ashflame perked her ears, listening intently. "You did what?" She asked. "What did you do?!"

Her sister looked guilty. "Well, Ashflame," she started explaining it to her like somebody would to a simple minded person. "See, Applewhisp and I, we loved each other. And we always had. But when Ryewhisker rejected you, Applewhisp couldn't bear to see you like that, and so I told him he should comfort you. See, I think you took it the wrong way, and... he noticed this. He didn't want to break your heart, so he hung out with you more. And more. And more. And as time went on, Applewhisp would hang out more with you instead of me. Pretty soon, I noticed if things were to continue like this, I would lose my future mate. So, with a little talking to father, we made up a little white lie from 'StarClan' and said that Applewhisp and I were destined to be together. Nobody could argue with StarClan see, and then-"

"YOU WHAT?" Ashflame shrieked. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE FOR YOUR OWN HAPPINESS?!" Red clouded Ashflame's vision as she sprung at her sister with pent up fury. She unsheathed her claws and starting slashing blindly, in all directions, wanting to hurt Dewflight in anyway she could. Dewflight screamed in agony as claws slashed her fur, and Ashflame felt her paws becoming suddenly sticky. Insanity took over Ashflame's mind as she clawed and hissed at her crying sister, not caring that she had blood matting her pelt now. Blow after blow after blow, Ashflame was not weakening.

"First Ryewhisker, then Oakstar, then you?!" Ashflame yowled. "How many more times will this happen to me?"

"I'm sorry..." Dewflight choked, breathing in her own crimson blood. Ashflame stumbled back as she realized she had sliced her sister's throat. Horror engulfed her as her vision cleared to normal, and looked at her blood soaked body in dismay.

 _I did this,_ Ashflame wailed internally. _My sister could be dying. Because of me._

She suddenly started having a pain attack so huge that she didn't see Petalbreeze and Applewhisp burst through the trees to the scene of the crime. Petalbreeze's face was pure shock, and she threw her body right beside Dewflight's, stroking her fur and crying. On the other hand, Ashflame looked up and her green eyes locked with Applewhisp's golden ones. He held her gaze for about five seconds before glaring at her a look of pure horror and hate.

"You did this to my mate," Applewhisp snarled at Ashflame, his voice a whisper that continued to get louder. "She could be dead! I can't believe I ever loved you! Look what you did to her! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! Your own sister for StarClan's sake! You should burn in Dark Forest Ashflame! Nobody will ever love you! You're a monster!"

Applewhisp kept spitting the insults at her face, and Ashflame felt her knees buckle. She ran, but not very far because she fell, and pain shot up her back leg. She let out a scream, but not from the physical pain, because the emotional pain was hundred times worse. Ashflame cried, and cried, until she could cry no more. The tears had run out.

 _Nobody will ever love me, I'm a monster…_

 **I'm so mean...hahaha. Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy! Sup homies! Here with another chapter for y'all! Hope you enjoy and see ya later! Peace out!**

" _The only way for me to fall asleep is to wait for the tiredness that come after the tears,"_

* * *

Yes. It happened. Dewflight lived.

Relief spread through Ashflame's body when she saw Fallowfeather, the ThunderClan medicine cat, step out of the den a day later to proclaim her news. Word had spread like a wildfire through camp, and Ashflame guessed there were more than a few cats that would claw her pelt off and hang it for the foxes if they could. She chortled at the thought. _That would be a sight to see._

Ashflame had to go see her sister. But the words that she confessed to her rang through her mind once more.

 _He never loved you, it was only pity. You were a charity case. It wasn't real love. He loved me, not you. Oakstar and I, we fabricated a lie from StarClan. You never mattered._

As the thoughts replayed in her mind, a bitter taste slowly appeared on her tongue. Ashflame tried to spit it out, but the foul taste remained as it stuck to the roof of her mouth. She sighed. _Can I ever get over these toms and find love again?_

Ashflame paced around camp, careful to stay away from some certain cats she had built a wall of untrust with overnight. She padded to the fresh-kill pile and looked at the pickings. They were meager, but it was early in the day and the hunting parties would be back soon. _Dewflight does love pigeon, and a there's a big juicy one right on top._ It looked fresh, so grabbing it in her jaws, Ashflame headed in the direction of the medicine den.

When she walked in, she froze. In the front, Honeyfrost was there murmuring excitedly with Fallowfeather, a sparkling gleam in her eye. She didn't look sick, and Ashflame felt unease and anxiety crawl in her stomach. _No, she can't be, she..they...they're so young…_

"Oh thank you Fallowfeather, thank you!" Honeyfrost squealed. "I can't wait to tell him!"

That confirmed Ashflame's suspicions. Her heart dropped like a rock. _Why do I feel such disappointment and betrayal? I knew it was going to happen, it was just a matter of time. But still, I can't help feeling this way…_

Honeyfrost turned to Ashflame. "Ashflame!" She bubbled happily. "I'm expecting kits! Oh isn't this lovely? Oh Ryewhisker's going to be so proud!"

Ashflame gave her a small smile. "I bet he'll love them," her voice mumbled around the pigeon, sounding raspy. _I should be so happy. New kits are a blessing to any clan..._

A spark of recognition flashed in Honeyfrost's eyes. She suddenly remembered something, Ashflame and Ryewhisker's history, she guessed, before excusing herself and going to find her mate awkwardly.

Fallowfeather still beamed as she watched Honeyfrost leave her den. She gazed longingly into the distance, staring at the ThunderClan camp through ancient eyes. "If only one of them could be my apprentice…" Fallowfeather softly. "ThunderClan needs a new medicine cat."

"Come on Fallowfeather," Ashflame teased. "You're not that old."

"Old enough," the medicine cat huffed. "Now I assume you're going to see your sister?"

Ashflame nodded.

"Follow me,"

Ashflame followed Fallowfeather down the tunnel and to another cave in the hollowed out underground. Leading slightly downhill, and not being used to this, Ashflame had to squint her eyes adjust. Coming to the end of the tunnel, Fallowfeather flicked her tail motioning her to sit next to her at the mouth of the cave. The stone beneath her paws was cold and barren, also very uninviting, uncharacteristic for a medicine cave with should be warm and welcoming. Ashflame shivered. The walls weren't providing any heat either.

Inside, on the floor of the cave, her sister Dewflight lay on a bed of various leaves and scattered herbs. Her gray and white body was almost entirely motionless, except for the occasional flick of her tail or twitch of her whiskers. Her pelt was still a faint red, and Ashflame noticed with a shudder of horror that the wound in her neck was deeper than all the rest of them. She looked peaceful, and Applewhisp sat beside her somberly, just watching her dream.

Fallowfeather lead Ashflame in, herself sit next to Applewhisp while Ashflame sat on the other side. Applewhisp must have heard them come in, because when he saw Ashflame, his eyes turned to sharps of ice. He opened his mouth in a displeasing manner.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Applewhisp hissed. "She's a cold blooded foxheart! I won't let her anywhere near my Dewflight, I won't!" He was bristling so much he looked like a prickly burr, and for a moment, Ashflame was intimidated. She shuffled behind Fallowfeather in attempt to hide from his angry wrath. "Fight me Ashflame, fight me! Just like you did with Dewflight!" Springing up, he let out a low, menacing growl and unsheathed his surprising sharp claws.

"Calm yourself Applewhisp," Fallowfeather scolded him, pushing him away from the she-cat gently with her tail. "Ashflame is just here to visit."

"More like finish the fight she started." He growled angrily. Ashflame gulped.

"So," Ashflame asked quietly. "How is she?"

"She was fine before you showed up," Applewhisp muttered.

"Much better today, exactly. I think in about a half moon she'll be totally back to normal."

"Oh I almost forgot," she pushed the pigeon towards her sister's sleeping body. "I brought this for her...I guess you can both share it."

Applewhisp looked at the prey in suspicion. "What kind of poison did you use?" He asked.

Ashflame's eyes went wide in confusion. "Why do you think I would poison perfectly good prey when it goes against the warrior code?"

Applewhisp grunted. "Wouldn't be the first time you went against the warrior code."

"That's enough," Fallowfeather snapped. "Are you going to eat the pigeon or aren't you?"

"I'll wait til Dewflight wakes up." Applewhisp replied.

"Which doesn't look like any time soon," the medicine cat sighed. "I should get back to sorting my herbs. Ashflame, you can do whatever," she flicked her tail in dismissal, and then scrambled back up the stony slope of the tunnel to the main den.

Ashflame decided to follow. Nothing good was going to happen down here when she and Applewhisp were alone. Casting her sleeping sister one last look, she retraced where she had come in. Applewhisp continued to glare with unforgiving eyes. _I guess I can understand his frustration, but she made me do it. And you caused it, if you look at the big picture._

Without trouble, she made it back to the top and meowed goodbye to Fallowfeather. Heading out into camp, she could see her father urgently walking towards her. Ashflame groaned inwardly. _This can't be good._

Oakstar hauled in front of Ashflame. His face was almost a mirror image of Applewhisp's, as angry and as sad, but she also picked up a trace of fear. That startled Ashflame. Her father was a tom afraid of few things.

"My den, _now."_ He hissed. Ashflame followed reluctantly. She knew better than to get into a fight with the hot-headed tom. _He's probably heard about what happened to his daughter sent straight from StarClan. And I would guarantee he's not amused in the slightest._ Hissing under her breath, she slipped through the small entrance to the leader's spacious den. He waited, thumping his skinny tail irritably on the ground. Ashflame parted her jaws to speak, but Oakstar beat her to it.

"What in the name of StarClan happened yesterday missie? Care to explain?" He retorted, waiting impatiently for her to answer. "Because I'd like to know,"

"And _I'd_ like to know a couple things too. Like how about that 'prophecy from StarClan' that you made up to split me and Applewhisp up. What's _that_ about? Did your angel child just ask you to get her mate to love her again? Because why did you have to ruin something so perfect _father?_ Why am _I_ always treated like fox-dung when _she_ gets everything?! Why do you hate me?!" Ashflame retorted back, matching her father's venom.

"Why would you just go and attack a Clanmate? Your own sister for StarClan's sake! What did she ever do to you?"

Ashflame was silent. She blinked hatefully at her leader who she was unproud to call her father. "Because she took him," she whispered quietly, holding back the tears. "She took _everything_. And so did you."

Turning her tail, she started to walk away when Oakstar stopped her. "Wait." He said with a slight plead in his eyes. "Ashflame...I think you and I have a lot more in common than you might think. See when I was-"

"No!" Ashflame spat. "I'm nothing like you! And I never will be! If I ever have kits, I won't treat them like dirt!"

Turning around, Ashflame left for real. She didn't give her father the chance to ask about Dewflight. She knew he was going to punish her, but she didn't want to know how. _He'll make sure I get my fair share of punishment, that's for sure._ Ashflame just wanted to be alone, so she stalked into the woods towards the RiverClan border. The sight of rippling water always calmed her, and she thought today would be no exception. Once she reached the river that divided ThunderClan from RiverClan, her stress and sadness began the melt like ice in Newleaf. She leaped over the water's edge and dipped her paw in, the icy stream of liquid running over her paw and trekking on, only to be replaced by new water. Ashflame wonder if life was like that, everything always replaceable by another. Going with her current mood, she went with yes.

Sitting back, she just drank in the humidity of the bottomless waters, the moisture clearing her stuffed airways so she could breathe again. _Much better,_ Ashflame thought with a sigh.

In the midst of enjoying her perfect paradise, a rustling came from the bushes before revealing a starry mottled gray she-cat. Ashflame looked surprised, but in a pleasant way, as her and this cat had not see much of each other recently. The she-cat gave her a sad smile before bounding up to her and wrapping her in a warm hug, pushing the remaining tears from her daughter's eyes with her paw. Ashflame began to cry again, and the she-cat continued to silently comfort her. "Leafspeckle?" Ashflame whispered unbelievingly. "Is it really you?"

The glimmering Leafspeckle nodded. "But do not grieve, my dear, for it is ok. It's not so bad in StarClan, if I do say so myself. The hardest thing was leaving all of you."

Ashflame sniffled. "I miss you so much…" She murmured before sobbing again. Leafspeckle stroked her back, an eternity, it felt like for Ashflame before she responded again.

"I wish I could be here just to visit, but I'm afraid I have a message for you. _Careful of what you find in the river depths, because waves can kill."_ Her mother said darkly, making Ashflame's fur stand on end. " _Careful what you find in the river…"_

"Wait!" Ashflame called, but her mother was already starting to disappear into thin air. "I don't understand! Help me!" She wailed to StarClan. _Help me…_

She blinked, and the spot her mother was standing seconds earlier was filled with nothing but air. She looked at the river, and recoiled at the thought of touching it again. Ashflame slowly backed away, then sprinted towards the camp in a rush. She had to tell Fallowfeather.

 _Waves can kill,_ the warning repeated. _Waves can kill…_

* * *

 **Another chapter yay! Tell me what you think and bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: RATED T FOR A REASON**

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. If you don't like 'Teen' rated stuff, please do not read this chapter. Nothing that horrible...it's just...it's different from battle scenes which are rated T. If you don't want to read I understand, thanks for staying with me this long. May STARCLAN light your path!**

* * *

 _What could this mean?_ Ashflame thought hollowly as she raced back to camp, wind pelting in her face. Her paws carried her swiftly over the ThunderClan ground with one sole purpose, to get back to ThunderClan camp and tell Fallowfeather. She was scared, and she wanted to know what Leafspeckle wanted from her. _What was going to happen to me? Waves? I have no association will RiverClan, or rippling water._

Suddenly, Ashflame stopped abruptly. Why should she tell Fallowfeather? The whole of ThunderClan hated her, and after the Dewflight incident she was pretty much as good as dead. She shouldn't have to be in ThunderClan, waiting for Oakstar to deal her the punishment. _Oh no_ , she smiled slyly. _I could be doing something much more enjoyable right now._

After quickly catching a mouse, she eyed it and leaned down to take a bite. But she stopped herself. _The warrior code says elders and queens and kits must eat first,_ she sighed, pushing the deliciously smelling mouse away with the flick of her paw. Her eyes reverted to it longingly, hunger urging her on. But she musn't eat, and she didn't want to go back to camp. Not yet, anyways.

So she wove her way through the foresty undergrowth to the entrance of ThunderClan camp. Nobody was around, so she dropped it down near the gorse tunnel and snuck silently back out into the forest, heading off to other mischief. Bouncing around like a apprentice on the first day out of camp, she continued her carefree exploring.

Ashflame was walking around happily, despite Leafspeckle's warning and her 'murder attack' punishment looming over her head. Seeing her mother made her feel hope for herself, hope that the world was okay. Since her death, Ashflame hadn't seen Leafspeckle at all. She had always felt her mother had been angry at her, because she let her down.

See, before she died, Leafspeckle wished so deeply that Ashflame and Applewhisp who were apprentices then would be happy together. Her mother was the kind of cat that got in everybody's business, noisy, if you will, and knew all about their relationship. She had said this to Ashflame, "make sure your future kits have the best mother in the world, and make sure you put them above all other things," which was a little creepy at the time because Ashflame was only an apprentice. But it was like she knew something, because later that same day a patrol found her dead on the thunderpath, a strange scent mingled in her fur. She shuddered, that memory was one she didn't want filling her mind. She hadn't had the kits her mother wanted her too, she hadn't even found a mate yet. That fantasy became more and more unrealistic every day…

Ashflame continued on trekking. Alarm suddenly filled her whole body as she inhaled a surprisingly strong scent of ThunderClan odor. _There must be a patrol around,_ she thought scared as she rolled herself in the mud puddle nearby and jumped into a thick bush. Voices drifted through the trees and the scent grew stronger. Ashflame could instantly recognize one of the voices, and she crawled further into her cover. She didn't want to talk with anybody right now, especially _this_ cat. She panted harder and squeezed herself into a ball.

"-can't believe we haven't had any trouble with rogues recently," Tangleroot mused. "It's almost too good to be true after the huge attack moons ago."

Icefang snorted. "You know they'll come back. They always do."

Freckleface stayed near the back of the patrol, silent as ever.

"Come on stop dragging your feet Freckleface!" Icefang scolded her harshly. "We don't have all day."

"Actually, I-I need to make dirt. I'll catch up to you guys later." Freckleface stammered and padded into the woods softly.

"Don't be too long!" Tangleroot called as the two continued their patrol.

"What are you doing here?" Freckleface hissed as she suddenly popped up straight under Ashflame's nose. "Aren't you supposed to be in camp? You're lucky that I found you and not _them,_ " she motioned her tail in the direction Icefang and Tangleroot headed. "They'd have clawed your pelt off for sure!"

Ashflame sighed as she cuffed her best friend over the ears playfully. "Ssshh," she whispered. "Don't want to alarm anybody now do we?"

Freckleface rolled her eyes. "As if, mousebrain," she teased. "But what are you really doing out here anyways?"

"I saw Leafspeckle, and she gave me a prophecy," Ashflame started and noticed Freckleface's eyes go wide. " _Do not_ tell anybody or I swear to StarClan I'll-"

"What? Claw my ears off?" Freckleface asked sarcastically. "Well, you already did so…"

"You know what I mean,"

Freckleface was suddenly studying her nose to tail, her eyes scanning every trace of Ashflame's fur. Ashflame began to feel uncomfortable. But then Freckleface sighed. "Ash, you look stressed,"

"I'm not stressed!" Ashflame said defiantly, but Freckleface shut her down with a shake of her head. "And it's Ash _flame._ "

"Look, I think I know someone who can help you," she said, her eyes pools of pity. "I know it's been hard with everything going on, but you have to trust me. Come on,"

Ashflame shook her head. "Freckleface, I'm fine. Honestly, I don't know why you make such a big fuss over me,"

"You're my best friend Ashflame. I think I know what's good for you,"

"Fine," Ashflame huffed, realizing her words were true and she didn't want to keep denying the truth. She was stressed, and surprised that someone noticed. "Where are we going?"

Freckleface grinned. "You'll see,"

~.~

Freckleface led her through the forest, away from the river and the ShadowClan/ThunderClan border and Fourtrees. Suddenly, Ashflame realized where they were going. _Oh StarClan, not the twolegplace, not the twolegplace…_

But within minutes of that thought, they arrived in the dreaded place that Ashflame had thought. _Why would Freckleface lead me here? What's going on with her and the twolegs?_

"What's going on?" Ashflame questioned her friend with suspicion. "Are you secretly a kittypet?"

Freckleface chortled. "No no no Ashflame, I would never," she said quickly. "I just have some kittypet _friends_ that's all."

"Then why are we here-"

"Soon enough you'll see," she meowed curtly.

Weaving her way through the twolegplace's dark "allies" Freckleface called them, they reached a tall gray building that smelled like crowfood. The building was broken down, chunks of rubble jutting out of the sides. Ashflame wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What business do you have here anyw-"

"Heron! Heron!" Freckleface called out excitedly. "Where are you?"

 _Who's Heron?_

Freckleface grunted after many seconds without an answer. "Looks like we'll have to go inside,"

"Who is Heron?" Ashflame asked.

"You'll see," Freckleface said for like the third time.

Freckleface skipped into the building without hesitating. Ashflame had many worries, however. But once she stepped inside, the smell of rotten meat gradually dropped, making it a lot better. _But still...this place has a dark vibe that just doesn't quite settle right with me._

Her friend jumped swiftly over many piles of white and black packages that contained shiny twoleg things and half-eaten food. Shards of transparent pieces littered the floor, and Ashflame carefully stepped around them. But one poked into her pad.

"Ow!" She howled. "That _thing_ stabbed me!" She said pointing to the shard that looked like a fallen ice crystal. "What is that?"

Freckleface took Ashflame's paw in her own and tugged the shard out with her paw, and then licked it clean. She winced as it was coming out. It was still throbbing. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "Just stay away from them,"

"Geez thanks," Ashflame muttered. "No duh,"

"Freckleface? Is that really you?" A dusty colored tom from a ways away.

"Dust!" Freckleface exclaimed, racing over to the tom, both of them purring. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You as well!" Dust said. Then his eyes landed on Ashflame. "Freckleface, I, you know that, is she…"

"Mousebrain. Of course she's with me. This is Ashflame, my friend. Ashflame, meet Dust,"

"Hello," Ashflame dipped her head awkwardly. "Nice to meet you?"

"I don't bite," Dust rumbled, his voice deepening. "Why are you here?"

"She's here to get the treatment," Freckleface answered for her.

"Ah. I see. Follow me."

Dust led them through several tight spaces, and soon Ashflame regretted coming. _But Freckleface said it would be good...I have to believe her._ After many minutes of jumping through the untidy space, they squeezed under a small crack that opened to a very tiny room. However, this one was... _clean._

In this space, another tom lay on top of layers and layers of moss, resting his eyes, it seemed. He looked peaceful, but also very threatening. Scars zigzagged his unclean gray and white pelt, and a fresh scratch sat atop his muzzle. His flank rose up and down raggedly, as if he had some kind of sickness. A small cough rose in his throat and tumbled into the air with a shuddering _hack._ Ashflame shivered nervously.

Freckleface looked him up and down sadly. "He doesn't seem to have gotten better," she sighed.

Dust shook his head. "I'm afraid not,"

The cat suddenly jolted awake, suppressing another horrid cough before gazing his emerald green eyes around the room.

"Freckleface," he rasped, somewhat unamused. "You're back."

Freckleface dipped her head. "Yes Heron. And this time I have brought a friend."

 _This is Heron?_ Ashflame thought scared. _How does Freckleface know these toms? Why am I here? What's going on?_

"Does she want the remedy?" Heron asked.

"Yes," Freckleface answered. "Do you have any to spare?"

"Course I do," he said. "But it will cost you," he growled, unsheathing his claws.

"Of course," she replied. "Some for me and her please,"

Ashflame watched as Heron lifted himself from the moss bed and disappeared into the shadows for a moment. After a while, he returned with a huge clump of catmint in his jaws. He dropped it at Freckleface's feet, much to her delight.

"Thank you," she murmured softly. "You are very kind,"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "I expect four mice, two birds, and two voles the second sunrise, you know, the usual,"

"Yes Heron,"

"Now go," he barked. "I was trying to nap,"

 _That much prey in two sunrises? Is he out of his mind? That would feed the whole Clan! Freckleface will have some serious explaining to do..._

Her friend picked up the catmint in her mouth and squeezed back under the "door" as Dust called it, and to the outside of the abandoned twoleg den to the outside world.

"Bye Dust!" Freckleface said with a wave of her tail. "See you later!"

"See you," Dust replied before heading back into the building.

"What was that?" Ashflame hissed as soon as Dust had gone. "Are you out of your mind? Last time I knew Fallowfeather wasn't running low on catmint...for StarClan's sake it's the middle of greenleaf!"

"Hush, Ashflame dear," Freckleface silenced her. "It's not for Fallowfeather, it's for _us._ "

 _What?_

"Have you ever tasted catmint?" she continued.

"Well, only once when I was sick as an apprentice...but other than that no,"

"And how did it taste?" Freckleface asked, her eyes wide.

"Errr...okay I guess,"

"You're in for a treat then," she purred delightfully.

"But I'm not sick!"

"Neither am I, but I eat this all the time!"

"Why?"

"Ashflame," Freckleface said, her eyes serious. "This is better than anything you will ever eat in your life. Most cats don't even get to experience it, but lucky for you, I'm here to help you," she divided the herb pile in half, and pushed one half towards Ashflame. "Now, watch what I do, and copy it,"

Freckleface leaned down and took a huge bite out of the herb. Swallowing it, she sighed in relief and took another mouthful. And another. And another. She continued until there was nothing left. Then, sitting back satisfied, she motioned for Ashflame to do the same.

Ashflame looked at the catmint and bent down to sniff it. It had a soothing minty aroma that was comforting and looked stress relieving. She gingerly took a bite.

Her mouth suddenly flooded with mint flavor, that honestly didn't taste that great. She pushed it away in disgust. "You gave up all that fresh kill for _that?"_

"Eat it!" Freckleface bubbled excitedly. "It so gets better!"

 _What's up with her? Two seconds ago she was totally normal._

"If you say so," she said, putting the rest in her mouth. It felt foreign as it slid down her throat in a clump, brushing uncomfortably against the sides of her esophagus. She choked on it and gagged. Digging her paws into the ground, she forced it to go down.

Suddenly, her body tingled, the tingling increasing every second. _Woah, woah, Oh my StarClan…_

Then, her whole body felt more real...more _alive._ Her vision started to blur and expand, and Freckleface turned into this long, tall white mouse with gray ears and a fluffy tail. The allies turned pink as a cat's nose with little smiling roses embedded on their surface. Shapes swirled near her eyes almost blinding her, and so stumbling back, she crashed into a wall. The smiling roses were chanting her name, and Freckleface was sprawled on the grassy surface spinning in circles. More cats appeared, seas of purples and blues and reds and yellows. They bowed down to her and then jumped up and circled her. Ashflame felt better than that moment, those seconds, that she was on top of the world.

"Yeah cats!" Ashflame laughed. "Carry your master away!"

The cats did as they were told and lifted her up, joining in the chanting with the roses.

"This is AWESOMEE!" She howled excitedly. "Yeeeee!"

Then, she crashed down. Her head started spinning in a bad way, making her feel nauseous. The giant Freckleface mouse disappeared and the walls were no longer pink. The multi-colored cats were nowhere to be seen, either.

 _I don't feel so good…_

And then she heaved, vomiting up all the catmint and fragments of a mouse she ate earlier. It kept coming too, like a waterfall, spitting up more and more and more. She sat back weakly, exhausted from everything.

"Freckleface?" Ashflame whispered softly. "Where are you?"

"Right here," her friend meowed from about a foxlength away. "How was it?"

Ashflame steadied herself on her paws, sighing happily as she looked Freckleface in the eyes.

"Amazing," she murmured. "Absolutely amazing,"

* * *

 **Don't hate on me too much guys. It may not seem bad...but to me when I was writing this it did. Also, I have reasoning for this. You'll find out it future chapters! :D**

 **Thank you too all my wonderful readers and reviewers!**

.


	5. Chapter 5

Allegiances:

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: Oakstar- pure brown tom

Deputy: Swirltail- light gray tom with black swirls

Medicine Cat: Fallowfeather- light brown she-cat

Warriors:

Tangleroot- long furred she-cat

Icefang- cream colored tom

 _Apprentice: Mumblepaw_

Phesantfeather- brownish/black tom

 _Apprentice: Firepaw_

Jumpbranch- brown tom

Petalbreeze- white and gray she-cat

Ryewhisker- light brown and white tom

 _Apprentice: Ashpaw_

Applewhisp- dark brown tom

Dewflight- brownish/gray she-cat

Freckleface- spotted brown she-cat

Sagenose- light ginger tom

Rosecloud- light brown she-cat

 _Apprentice: Emberpaw_

Rippleclaw- black tom

Pinenose- light brown tom

 _Apprentice: Dawnpaw_

Apprentices:

Firepaw- ginger and white she-cat

Mumblepaw- black and gray tom

Dawnpaw- light gray she-cat

Emberpaw- ginger she-cat

Ashpaw-gray and white slightly speckled she-cat

Queens:

Willowoak- misty gray she-cat, mother to Bramblekit (light brown tom) and Wolfkit (dark gray tom)

Mossybranch- speckled black and white she-cat, mother to Ravenkit (black tom) and Sneezekit (black and white she-cat)

Furzethorn- spiky brown and white she-cat, mother to Fernkit (light brown she-cat) Stumpykit (blackish brown tom) and Stormkit (light gray and white she-cat)

Honeyfrost- honey colored she-cat, expecting Ryewhisker's kits

Elders:

Dustfur- dusty brown tom

Rubbletail- dark gray tom

Newtstrike- black she-cat

 **RiverClan**

Leader: Marshstar- murky brown tom

Deputy: Sandfoot- sandy tom

Medicine Cat: Shellstream- light gray she-cat

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Scorchstar- huge ginger tom

Deputy: Prickleleaf- prickly brown she-cat

Medicine Cat: Breezeberry- misty black she-cat

 **WindClan**

Leader: Hollowstar- black tom

Deputy: Robinflame- brown and white she-cat

Medicine Cat: Redhawk- reddish-brown tom

* * *

It had been a half moon since Ashflame had tried catmint for the first time. The experience was strange, in the morning after Freckleface and her had gotten back, she felt very nauseous, and had to take the morning off warrior duties, lying in Fallowfeather's den. Since then she had visited almost every other night. Dewflight was also still in the medicine den, giving her sister dirty looks whenever Ashflame glanced back at her, and soon she realized that Dewflight wasn't going to forget this. Ashflame personally thought they were almost even, stealing a mate and almost killing her. It couldn't be said that they have the healthiest relationship ever. Meanwhile, Applewhisp wasn't very happy either, and Oakstar had delayed her punishment to be announced until he thought it was right. Which was in fact, this morning.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Oakstar's voice echoed through the clearing and cats started to flood into the hollow. Excited murmurs rippled through the crowd as they wondered what the misbehaving she-cat's punishment would be. The leader didn't like his daughter, and nobody expected him to go easy on her. They had been waiting for this drama for days, and now it was finally here.

Ashflame was sitting below the Highledge, anxiety flowing through her veins as she panted heavily. _What do you have for me today Oakstar? I can't even begin to imagine…_

"As you _all_ know, my daughter Ashflame broke the warrior code a couple sunrises ago, when she attacked my other daughter Dewflight. The reason was because Ashflame was jealous of her sister and her mate, so attacked her and left her in a terrible state. This act cannot go punished!" He finished in a yowl. Cats chanted in agreement, and they all waited hungrily for their leader's next words.

"So, Ashflame." Oakstar called to his daughter. She stepped out shyly from under the shadow of the ledge. "From this day forward for three moons, you will be Ashpaw. You will tend to the queens daily as well as the elders, and I will assign you a mentor as well, because what apprentice doesn't have one?" The smirk on his face was pure evil, and directed directly at Ashpaw. Her face fell to pure horror, but Oakstar was far from done. "Ryewhisker," Oakstar beckoned to the young warrior. Ryewhisker padded towards him hugely shocked. "You will mentor Ashpaw. I trust that you will pass your courage and _respect_ down to her." Ryewhisker and Ashpaw awkwardly touched noses and broke apart quickly. "Meeting dismissed!"

Ashpaw stood there in complete shock. _How could this happen? Has this ever happened? And he could have apprenticed me to anybody else, by no. It had to be him._

Ryewhisker stood there, shuffling his paws in the dirt awkwardly. Ashpaw ducked her head away embarrassed.

"So," Ryewhisker said, creating an obviously fake cough. "What do you what to umm...do first? You already know everything, and you're only a couple moons younger than me, so I don't get what we're supposed to do."

"We're supposed to spend time together I think," Ashpaw muttered. "My father did this on purpose."

Ryewhisker blinked. "I'm sorry," he said honestly. "I can imagine what you're going through."

"No you can't," Ashpaw spat tartly. "This is all an effect of what you did, in case you didn't pick that up mousebrain."

Her mentor looked at her with a look of pity and... regret? "Look, I really wished things could have been different, believe me."

"You would have never loved me Ryewhisker. Stop pretending. You're only going to hurt me more."

"Okay," he sighed. "Maybe you should tend to the queens for right now,"

"Okay," Ashpaw answered. "And I'll be sure to give your mate some _extra special treatment_ ," she thought quietly to herself under her breath, skipping over to the nursery. _Extra special…_

Ashpaw walked into the nursery, still grumbling. Willowoak, who had purred when a couple days ago when she brought in moss, was now glaring at her with cold eyes. Ashpaw gulped. _I guess I really will be doing apprentice jobs now, and not at my own free will either._

"Hey Ashpaw," Willowoak said, her voice having a sharp edge to it that if played with could slit a throat. "I don't need any moss right now, but I'm in the mood for a sparrow," she purred, longingly looking over at the fresh-kill pile. "Would you be so kind as to get me one?" Her voice sounded innocently sweet, but Ashpaw knew that beneath it was pure venom.

"No problem," Ashpaw dipped her head to the queen. "I'll be right back."

Willowoak had also given birth two sunrises ago to two healthy toms, Bramblekit and Wolfkit. So far, only Wolfkit had opened his eyes, but Ashpaw knew that Bramblekit could follow his brother any second. Surveying the fresh-kill pile, she picked up a sparrow for Willowoak, a thrush for Mossybranch, two mice for Furzethorn and her kits, and a scrawny mouse for Honeyfrost. It was a lot to carry in her mouth, so she had to take two trips.

Willowoak seemed pleased, and so did Furzethorn and Mossybranch, so Ashpaw trotted to the back of the den to where Honeyfrost lay.

She was currently sleeping, but the sound of paw steps must have woken her, because her eyes suddenly fluttered open tiredly.

"Hi Ashflame," she said with a yawn. "What's up?"

"It's Ash _paw_ now," the apprentice muttered. "And I brought you a mouse," she laid the mouse down in front of queen.

"Really? Why did Oakstar change your name?"

"Dewflight punishment,"

"Oh right,"

"Is there anything else you need?" Ashpaw asked.

"No, I think I'm good thank you," she meowed.

Ashpaw started to walk away.

"Actually, just one thing," Honeyfrost said.

"Yes?"

Honeyfrost stood up and pressed her face very close to the apprentice's. "Look _Smartpaw_ I know what you're trying to do. And it's not going to work. He's mine, and forever will be. Stay away,"

Ashpaw looked down at her paws, examining them, unfazed by the queen's threats. "Well that's going to be kinda hard when, well, he's technically my mentor now isn't it?" She looked up to see Honeyfrost's mouth form into a huge O. "Bye,"

Smirking, she walked out of the nursery. Ryewhisker was over on the other side of camp, talking to Pinenose. Dawnpaw sat nearby, scoffing her paws boredly in the dirt while the mentors conversed about mentor stuff. Ashpaw decided to walk over.

"Hi Ashpaw," Ryewhisker addressed her as she sat down beside him awkwardly. She still hadn't gotten used to the fact that her ex-crush of the same age was her mentor now. "We were just talking about training with Dawnpaw here. We're going out right now, so come on."

Pinenose led the way, Ryewhisker at his side, Dawnpaw and Ashpaw in the back. Dawnpaw cleared her throat and looked over at her now denmate. "So," Dawnpaw said. "Does it feel I don't know, weird to be an apprentice again?"

"Yeah," Ashpaw said. "Like _really_ weird."

"Oh," Dawnpaw replied. "I guess so."

The rest of the walk was silent, the patter of pawsteps light against the forest air. Birds chirped from the branches and squirrels sprang through the trees. The world was full of life.

But something was definitely wrong here. Ashpaw felt her fur stand on end, the hair on the back of her neck rise up. It almost felt as if somebody was watching her. And not a friendly StarClan cat.

 _Could it be Heron? I know I was a mouse short last time on catmint, but he wouldn't come into the forest to take it out on us, would he?_

Ashpaw suddenly stopped in her tracks, trying to shake the feeling but failing. After a couple seconds, she told herself it was nothing and kept on walking, catching up to the group.

~.~

A while later Ashpaw and Dawnpaw were training in the sandy training hollow, practicing Dawnpaw's battle skills, because Ashpaw had already mastered hers. Mumblepaw had joined them, urging his sister on encouragingly. Ashpaw had gone easy on her denmate, but still had managed to pin the apprentice under her paw, Dawnpaw struggling below. She grunted and heaved herself to her paws, and using the front paw blow to distract Ashpaw, before spinning around to behind her and jumping on top, pinning her to the ground. Ashpaw went limp under her opponent's paws.

"That's the oldest tactic ever!" Dawnpaw said. "I win!"

Ashpaw rolled her eyes. "Fine. You and Mumblepaw can go now,"

"Yes!" Mumblepaw cheered. "My turn!"

While Mumblepaw and his sister got into fighting position, Ashpaw trotted over to Ryewhisker. She wasn't feeling right at all.

"Ryewhisker?" Ashpaw asked. "I don't feel too great. Can I go back to camp?"

"You sure? You don't want to beat Dawnpaw?" He chuckled, but then when he realized Ashpaw wasn't laughing he stopped abruptly. "Yeah sure you can go. Hope you feel better,"

"Thanks,"

Ashpaw had developed a headache while training, it growing increasingly larger with each minute. She had to stop walking for a second to lean against a tree, panting excessively. _What is this from? Normally no one ever gets headaches, it's pretty uncommon. Is there something wrong with me? Oh I knew that last load of catmint had been a little strange…_

Blinking rapidly it attempt to clear her head, Ashpaw stumbled through the forest, determined to reach her destination. Suddenly, there was a strong whiff of unfamiliar cat odor that swept over her, sending a hot flash through her body.

 _What?_

Sniffing more, she recognized the smell, smelling like water and fish. "Eww," Ashpaw wrinkled her nose in disgust. "RiverClan."

 _RiverClan! Why would RiverClan scent be this far into ThunderClan territory? Are they invading? I need to get back to camp!_

Still having blurry vision from the headache, she sped wobbly through the forest back home. Leaves from the trees whipped in her face, stinging her eyes. She was running so fast that she didn't even realize that she was about to run into a cat.

 _Crash._

Fur met fur, and Ashpaw collided with bone. A sickening crack ran through her ears, and when Ashpaw tried to get to her paws, she crumpled back down again, to no avail. Her eyes opened to see blurry blue-gray fur, that of a tom cat. She groaned. Little did she notice that he smelled like RiverClan. He blinked his brown eyes curiously at her. Ashpaw shook her head, trying to get the double-vision to subside. It finally did.

Once she could she him clearly, she cleared her throat and gazed into those brown eyes again. "Hello?" She croaked. "Who are you?"

The tom looked so surprised that he jumped about half a foxlength in the air before speeding off through the forest, leaving an awful smelling scent in his wake. Ashpaw didn't have the energy to follow him. But she finally rose to her paws and stumbled back to the ThunderClan entrance, through to where the apprentices slept. Lying down in the den she that once called her own, it didn't take long for sleep to find her. A black wave crashed over her, but before sleep had claimed her, those brown eyes had come back, gazing into her, making her smile sleepily.

 **Yeah, I know that ending there was a bit rushed. You guys are such stinkers! While I was rereading the first chapters of this book, I realized I had said it took place in the lake territory and the old forest. Nobody told me! *Goes and fixes it right now* BTW, it takes place in the old forest. Well, if y'all have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in a review! I will reply to them in the next chapter!**

 **Question of the day: What do you think of Ashpaw being mentored by Ryewhisker?**

 **Second Question: Who do you think that tom was?**

 **Third Question: How much do you like this story on a scale of 1 to 10. How can I improve it? I LOVE HONESTY!**

 **See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Today I will be answering some questions, thank you to everybody that reviewed! And I have a very important announcement to make… I will be updating every other Sunday! Yeah!**

 **Emojiswagger123: True. Ryewhisker was her crush that rejected her, Applewhisp was the one who like her but they were never mates. Overall, Applewhisp hates her while Ryewhisker kinda doesn't have any other opinion about her.**

 **I-really-hope-not: Thank you!**

 **Catgirl2900: I'm not saying anything...hehehe**

 **0r1on: Ok. Thank you. Hope you like my update schedule! :D**

 **Firepower Phoenix: Yes, he was one of her past loves. And no, this is not the last time we will see the tom, in fact, far from it. ;D**

 **Princessaurora2004: Hope you like my schedule!**

The next morning arrived too late. Ashpaw was pacing around camp way before sunrise, her mind swimming with thoughts and regrets. Her tail lashed back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Dark circles drooped below her eyes, as she had gotten little sleep the night before. Ashpaw was so angry with herself, she stuck out a paw and clamped on it hard. So hard, that there was a spot of blood coming from the wound. Growling, she sat down in defeat.

 _Why didn't I chase that tom last night? StarClan only knows what he was doing on our territory. What if he was a spy? You mousebrain! FOX DUNG!_

Ashpaw then worried if she would wake anybody else up pacing like this. So she headed back into the apprentice's den. In there, Firepaw was murmuring drowsily and Emberpaw was snoring as she made her way to her nest in the back. She was so bored, and sleep would never come. Adjusting her weight, she put her hind paws up so that they were facing towards her, and counted her toes with the rhyme her mother taught her as a kit.

 _The mouse sits in the woods, nibbling his food away,_

 _The cat gets ready, to pounce and kill his prey_

 _Approaching, ever so slowly_

 _Ready to kill his prey_

 _He jumps!_

 _The mouse scurries_

 _Scurries scurries away_

 _For the cat to come and kill_

 _Another day_

Dumb, she knew, and she had five toes not nine, but it was a precious part of her mother she liked to hold on to. After repeating the song a couple more times, she curled up into and ball, and sat in the mossy nest, alone with her thoughts. She sighed. It seemed like the sun took forever to wake up that day.

~.~

A day of standard hunting and tasks went by slowly; cleaning the elders' and queens' nests, battle training, and generally just being told what to do by everybody. She even helped Fallowfeather reorganize her herbs into neat piles. But as night fell, cats were looking excitedly, and Ashpaw had just realized that the gathering was tonight. Not that she wanted to go. A day on little sleep sure made you tired by the end.

 _I need some catmint. And fast. Maybe I can go out and get some while everybody's at the gathering. Yeah, that'll work._

Suddenly, Oakstar padded from his den and lazily jumped onto the rock that he addressed the clan. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the highledge for a clan meeting!" He summoned. Even though most everyone was already there, the remaining ones scampered to the clearing, ready to hear his words.

"As you all know, the gathering is tonight. The cats that will be going are Rippleclaw, Icefang, Ryewhisker, Phesantfeather, Tangleroot and their apprentices." Oakstar said, sounding slightly bored. "Everybody going to the gathering meet below the Highledge, we are leaving now."

Ashpaw growled. _So much for the catmint._

Ryewhisker padded over to her, motioning for her to follow him to the meeting spot. She did, and soon everybody was ready to go. The other apprentices going, Mumblepaw and Firepaw, chattered happily over StarClan knows what. Ashpaw looked back as they walked together, walking so their pelts were nearly touching. She could also see the excitement in Mumblepaw's eyes and the faint blushing glow on Firepaw's cheeks as they talked.

Ashpaw sighed, quietly, longingly. _I wish someone would look at me that way…_

She slumped her body, relaxed her shoulders, and let her tail drag in the dirt. _If only._

Ryewhisker noticed his apprentice starting to lag behind the group, so he slowed his pace and ended up the back next to her. "Excited?" He asked.

She met his eyes with a downcast gaze. "Not really."

"Not the least bit?"

"Would you be excited if you had to stand in front of everybody, your name reduced back to an apprentice's?" She muttered.

"No I guess not. But it seems like something else is bothering you too," Ryewhisker stated. "You can tell me if you want."

Ashpaw suddenly had a flashback; from the time Ryewhisker had said almost that exact same thing when they were apprentices.

" _Ryepaw, I have something to tell you, and I just can't hold it in any longer."_

" _Go on," Ryepaw encouraged. "Tell me."_

" _I love you Ryepaw."_

" _I...I love Honeypaw."_

" _I hate you Ryepaw, I hate you!"_

 _Ryepaw...why. Why why why?_

"No," Ashpaw said, shaking her head. "Nothing's bothering me at all."

Ryewhisker blinked. "Oh," he said. "Well if you change your mind just tell me okay?"

Ashpaw nodded silently and looked away.

They walked on for what seemed like ages, a question still lingering in the back of her mind. _The_ question.

"Ryewhisker?" Ashpaw suddenly asked. "What...why...oh Ryewhisker I just don't understand!"

Ryewhisker looked confused. "What is it? Are you hurt?" His eyes portrayed worry.

"Emotionally…" She whispered, her voice so soft it was carried away by the breeze. "I'm scarred."

Ryewhisker had completely stopped walking, his eyes met hers. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Ryewhisker...why does nobody love me? Why did Leafspeckle leave me? Why did I attack Dewflight?" Ashpaw wailed. "Why?"

"Sometimes things happen that you don't intend to happen." He replied after a moment, not answering her directly.

"But...never mind," Ashpaw sniffled, holding back a tear. "How could I ever expect you to understand?" She spat the last part under her breath.

"Do you want to go back to camp?"

"No thanks," she muttered. "Let's just go."

~.~

They were officially the last ones to arrive. Deciding she should sit with the warriors, she split from Ryewhisker and sat with some of her RiverClan friends. Spotting them, she raced over. They looked happy to see her.

"Ashflame!" Songwillow greeted her with a happy purr. "How have things been?"

Ashpaw looked around. Ferndusk, Orangeleaf, and Larksong were all there too.

"Not to good I'm afraid," she admitted. "I got reduced to an apprentice."

All their eyes went wide. They all begged her to tell why. So she did, starting with Dewflight and the dawn patrol.

When she was done, everybody accept Larksong looked on edge, their eyes watching her nervously. "And how have things been with you?" Ashpaw asked in return.

"Fine," Songwillow answered curtly. "Nothing's new."  
"Hey I think Thornclaw wants me." Orangeleaf said suddenly, motioning her head over to her mate. He was somewhat looking in their direction.

"I'll come with you." Ferndusk said, getting up. "Let's go."

"Hey would you look at that moon," Songwillow exclaimed, looking up. "It's really pretty."

"Where?" Larksong asked, searching for the moon. "I don't see it."

When he looked down, Songwillow was gone. It was just them now.

"I don't get why those she-cats are so edgy," Larksong scuffed. "We've all known each other since apprentices, they should know you aren't lying by now."

"Maybe they just like Dewflight better." Ashpaw sighed.

Larksong nudged her. "Don't say that. But just between us, I like you better than her." He gave her a little wink.

She smiled. "Thanks Larksong."

"Hey, want me to catch you up on all the latest drama in RiverClan?" He offered.

"Go for it."

Larksong had always been into drama and stuff like that. Actually, he normally acted more like a she-cat than a tom in general. He always talked to the queens and their kits, and the way he talked about them was full of admiration. Not one cat, but the group in general. And he never showed the slightest interest in taking a mate, ever. Whenever they would bring it up, he would find a way to get out of the topic. That was one thing him and Ashpaw had in common. She liked that about him.

Halfway through his talking, everybody quieted down as the leaders jumped up into the branches of FourTrees. Scorchstar, the leader of ShadowClan, began.

"Let the gathering begin!" He yowled. "I will go first. Everything has been great in ShadowClan and we are thriving on the prey StarClan has given us. Also, Petalheart has given birth to Specklekit and Snowkit. That is all."

Hollowstar of WindClan went next. "Sadly, our old deputy, Mallowfang, has retired to the elders den," Murmurs of grief went through the crowd. Mallowfang was a popular cat. "So Robinflame is our new deputy!"

"Robinflame, Robinflame, Robinflame!" The clans cheered.

"WindClan has no other news to report." Hollowstar stepped back and let Oakstar go. Ashpaw gulped.

"ThunderClan is doing well besides that fact they we have a misbehaving cat in our ranks. This moon, one of our warriors Ashflame had attacked Dewflight, her own sister, almost killing her. She is now an apprentice and so is her name. Please call her Ashpaw."

Shocked meows rippled through the everybody. But soon they calmed down, and Marshstar went next.

"Cats of all Clans," Marshstar boomed. "There is a killer loose in the forest. His name is Waveheart, and he is a blueish-gray tom. If you find him, we give you our permission to kill him. A few sunrises ago, one of our queens was found dead along the shore of RiverClan. Dawnfrost." His voice broke a little when he said her name. "Between her claws was blue-gray fur, matching exactly to that of Waveheart. He was not found in his nest the following morning, or when we went to look for him. We have no idea where he is, so please for the safety of everyone, keep your kits safe in the nursery and protect your apprentices. And if anybody finds out anything, anything at all, send a patrol over to RiverClan. Thank you." Marshstar's body was shaking by the end. Dawnfrost must have been close to him.

Ashpaw turned to Larksong. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Marshstar was just going to tell it anyways. But really though, if you see that foxheart, slit his throat for me." He ended in a growl.

Shocked by the anger in his tone, she didn't see Ryewhisker pushing his way towards her. "We're leaving," he said quickly to Ashpaw. "Right now."

"But-"

" _Now_." Ryewhisker commanded.

Ashpaw smiled at Larksong. "Bye."

"Bye." He said back.

~.~

In no time, ThunderClan was back at camp and Oakstar jumped up onto the rock to announce the news of the RiverClan cat. The clan was in an uproar, saying how they should send out patrols to find him. Oakstar calmed them by saying he would send out a patrol in the morning.

As Ashpaw walked wearily into her den, her denmates were still up and pestered her with more specific questions about the whole thing. After reluctantly answering all of them, she crashed into her nest and sighed.

Her mind wandered at night usually before she went to bed, and tonight was no different. But after a certain thing came to mind, she wasn't sure if she could ever get to sleep again.

 _Wasn't the fur of the cat I ran into yesterday blue-gray too?_

 **Cliffie! Hope you enjoy! Did that seemed rushed? I hope not.**

 **Questions of the Day:**

 **What do you think will happen next? Also, do you have a favorite leader?**

 **Do you ever think Ashpaw is kinda over-dramatic and annoying about the fact that nobody loves her? I do. I built her to be a little like that. ;)**

 **What do you think about Ashpaw's RiverClan friends? Especially Larksong?**

 **Well that's all for now. See ya later! (Well actually talk later, not see you cause that would be creepy. You know what I mean though!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wassup.**

"Hello," Leafspeckle whispered into her daughter's ear suddenly. "Good morning."

Ashpaw scrambled to her paws, ready to defend herself, but then realized it was her mother. The curiosity that soaked into her voice was uncontrollable. "What are you doing here?"

"Follow me," she said. "I have much to tell you."

Ashpaw followed her reluctantly, but she didn't want her mother to disappear again so soon. Leafspeckle walked through camp passed all the sleeping cats, nobody suspecting a StarClan cat was in their camp at the very moment. It was near moonhigh, the moon lighting up the forest, along with her glowing star-filled pelt that framed the edges of her body. Ashpaw shivered, it was cold.

Leafspeckle stopped when they reached Sunningrocks, and padded over to the river that surrounded the sacred rocks. Waves lapped at the banks and Leafspeckle looked at them, lost in thought.

"Ashflame," she said. "Do you remember that prophecy I gave you a while back?"

"It's...it's Ashpaw actually..." Ashpaw stammered trying to tell her mother, but she cut her off.

"I refuse to call you that unworthy name. You don't deserve it," Leafspeckle hissed. "But back to the question, do you remember?"

"Yes," Ashpaw said. "What about it?"

"You will meet a cat soon dear, but do not trust him," she warned. "He is _danger._ "

"Who is it? Who will I meet and what does he have to do with the prophecy?"

"Careful what you find in the river..."

Leafspeckle repeated an eerie line from her prophecy. Suddenly, she was beginning to become more distant. The glow of her body was less bright, and she was fading.

"Not this again!" Ashpaw wailed.

Her mother was gone, probably back in StarClan by now. Ashpaw sighed.

 _Rivers...rivers...RiverClan...danger...Waveheart...Waveheart! Could she mean that the tom I met was Waveheart? Oh no, is he going to kill more cats?_

Worried now, she raced back to camp.

~.~

"Fallowfeather!" Ashpaw whisper-pleaded into the ear of the medicine cat. She know she was being extremely rude, waking her up at this time of time, but this was urgent. Shaking her body, Fallowfeather finally stirred.

"Eh?" The elderly medicine meowed hoarsely. "Who...wha?"

"It's me, Ashpaw!"

"Ashpaw!" She looked alerted. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing here?"

"Leafspeckle came to me and showed me that the river would bring something terrible and that not to trust 'him' and then she disappeared and I don't know what she's talking about..." The apprentice said all in one breath.

"Leafspeckle?" Fallowfeather asked, her eyes wide with fear. "As in Oakstar's mate?"

"And my mother." Ashpaw added.

"Not good, not good, not good..." She was muttering under her breath. "No no no."

"What? What is it?" Ashpaw asked. "Why is that not good?"

"Nothing," Fallowfeather said a bit too quickly. "Don't worry about it, I mean, never mind."

"Ok?" Ashpaw asked.

"Shouldn't you be getting your sleep?" She asked. "It's way too late for you to be up."

"But-" Ashpaw pleaded. "I-"

But Fallowfeather was already pushing her out of the den with a swift paw, obviously not going to put up with any disagreement. She tumbled out of the den and landed on the ground with a _thud._

Growling, and shaking the dirt out of her pelt, she stomped back to the apprentice's den. Passing the nursery, she realized surprisingly that Ryewhisker was sleeping inside with Honeyfrost. It surprised her even more when those eyes of his cracked open a peep. He obviously saw her, and blinking his eyes open, he let out a huge yawn.

He stumbled towards her sleepily.

"Hey," Ryewhisker whispered, not disturbing any of the sleeping clanmates. "What are you doing up? Nightmare or something?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Ashpaw replied. "And something along those lines. Well actually it's about Leafspeckle. She came to warn me about something, it had to do with RiverClan, that it would be of danger or something."

That sparked his attention. "Something with RiverClan eh?" He raised an eyebrow in playful suspicion. "What business do you have with them?"

Ashpaw shrugged. "I don't know."

But deep down, she privately thought that this had to do with Wavesplash or whatever his name was. He would be a danger, but why had Leafspeckle come to her about it? Why not a medicine cat? Did it solely affect her?

"I don't think I can go back to sleep." Ryewhisker said suddenly.

"Me either."

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked.

Ashpaw considered it for a moment before agreeing. They walked together in the night, keeping reasonable distance, at least two mouselengths from each other. She saw her mentor look up into the night and sigh.

"What's on your mind Ryewhisker?" Ashpaw asked. "Something up?"

"Just Honeyfrost and the kits," he said. "How can I be a good father? I don't even know how to be one."

He looked truly distressed. Ashpaw put a paw on his shoulder gingerly to comfort him.

"It's okay," she said. "Sometimes life is more difficult than you would like."

And she meant that. Because she knew what it felt like, with all her heart.

"Thanks," he gave her a weak smile. "You would know."

"Yes, yes I would, wouldn't I?"

He laughed. "Yea you would. By the way, any suggestions for kit names?"

The apprentice thought for a minute. "I've always liked Sunkit," She offered.

"Sunkit," Ryewhisker murmured. "That's a beautiful name."

"So," Ashpaw continued, examining her paws. "What else do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "You decide."

"Ooh!" She said excitedly. "Race you to the Owl Tree on three. One...two-"

Speeding off before she ever said three, Ryewhisker yelled "hey!" before speeding after her. Her paws churned over the dirt as she raced through the forest, panting determinedly to beat her mentor. So far she was doing good.

But he was catching up. Soon, they were nearly neck and neck, Ashpaw gasped in surprise.

"Wha...how?"

He grinned and pushed faster, robbing her of the lead. Running past the Owl Tree first, he turned to her, a smirk worn proudly on his face.

"Looks like I won," he said gloatingly. "What do I win?"

"Bragging rights." Ashpaw said. "I don't know, you win the best mentor award!" She handed him a pretend mouse.

"Oh everyone you're kind," Ryewhisker said, dramatically wiping a tear from his eye. "What have I ever done to receive this?"

Ashpaw laughed ecstatically, climbing up the tree and settling onto one of the branches. "I don't know, honestly."

Ryewhisker opened his mouth in argument. "You little brat."

"Oops," she said, pretending to take back the prize. "The best mentors don't call their apprentices brats, so I'm taking it back now."

He rolled his eyes. "You're funny."

Ashpaw blushed slightly, even though he had a mate, and he didn't mean it like that. "I know," she said. "So are you."

"Yep," he grinned. "So what else do we do?"

They ended up talking about normal mentor-apprentice subjects, training, stories from when they were younger and stupid, how Oakstar's stuck up, and twolegs. By the time they were back at camp, dawn was peeking over the horizon and cats were starting to wake.

"You can go rest," he said. "I'll wake you up about sunhigh."

A wave of relief washed over the apprentice. "Thanks Ryewhisker."

"No problem."

~.~

A little before sunhigh, Ashpaw was prodded awake by a paw, shaking her until she murmured out.

"Ryewhisker…?" She said sleepily. "I'll be up, just give me a few more minutes…"

She trailed off, her mouth forming into a huge yawn. Suddenly, a leaf was placed over her mouth and sharp claws sank into her gray-white fur, pulling her fiercely out of the apprentice's den. Her screams of help were muffled and then, her attacker did something, causing her the world to sway. The last thing she saw was a tree before the blackout, and her eyes closed unwillingly.

~.~

Later, she woke up in an unpleasant place, the smell of twolegs hung in the air along with smoke. Ashpaw wrinkled her nose in disgust. Around her were metal bars, thin like twigs and hard as steel, staying stubbornly fixed as she tried to claw them in escape. The bars encircling her were on all sides, so she only had so much room to move around. It was getting annoying.

Through the openings of the enclosement, Ashpaw could see other barred in cats as well. She gasped in surprise as she realized she had seen some of these cats before. They were Clan cats! Hareclaw of WindClan, Ferretpaw of RiverClan, Dapplefern of ShadowClan...

Her blood chilled to ice as she heard a loud cackle behind her, followed by the cruel, familiar voice of…

"My my my," Heron snickered, at her through the bars. "If it isn't Freckleface's little friend, Ashpaw. He surely did pick the right cat…"

He smirked evilly.

"Heron," Ashpaw growled, unsheathing her claws. "Where am I and why am I here?"

"All questions will be answered in due time," he said distantly. "Due time…"

Ashpaw wanted to rip his throat out.

"Meanwhile, as long as you're here, you might as well meet a little friend of yours…" he trailed off. "Bring him in!" Heron commanded to nobody in particular.

Out of nowhere, two skinny cats appeared, then dashed off to where Ashpaw couldn't see. Wriggling in their grasp was a slender brown-white figure that Ashpaw could only recognize as…

"Larksong!" She screamed.

Larksong looked terrified, his eyes wide with fear and his body was shaking uncontrollably. Ashpaw threw herself at the bars to no avail, trying to save her friend from the evil smile that crept onto Heron's face. He was staring right at her friend's throat.

"Calm down!" Heron roared. "Release him guards."

The two cats dropped him to the ground, and Heron staggered forward. Larksong cowered underneath the much larger tom.

"I'm not going to kill him," he said. Then much quieter he added, "yet."

"However, in exchange for his life," Heron's head swung around, meeting Ashpaw in the eyes, "I want all the information you know about your 'clans'..."

 **This feels kinda rushed so sorry about that. Tell me what you think in the reviews! They are always very much appreciated! :D**


End file.
